Tingledom Inn
Located on Chrysalou Avenue near iluvasmr Road, between Margie Handler Street and Miss T Street. Has a variety of different rooms, all with their own special characteristics. Garden Room The Garden Room is a trapezoid in shape. The back wall which has the bed against it is painted to seamlessly integrate to the exterior gardens. Headboard is plush and has green fabric. Light green sheet set, with a beautifully detailed quilt, made by a resident Tingledom quilter. This quilt has handmade flowers, which are then appliqued onto the quilt. The night tables are carved out of wood, stained and varnished, but shaped to look like vines. The remaining walls are completely glass, giving a seamless experience with the garden outside. There are curtains that can cover up these glass windows and doors at night, should the guest so desire. The garden is tended by the gardener on days when there are no guests in this suite. When someone is staying in this room, it is exclusively the domain of the guest. The garden itself has stone walls which are covered in vines, but still enough to let plenty of sunlight in. The garden also contains a bond, which is geothermally heated by a vent below the surface of the land, so it is a natural hot tub. It has an amazing aroma. Chess Room The Chess Room is a themed room with a very clean cut and modern feel, accented with black marble columns. All elements within the room are either black or white (ivory), with accents in cherry wood. Stark white walls are met by a tiled floor which resembles a chess board. In the room are hand-crafted chairs which are designed to look like castle chess pieces, with the seat being inside the castle top. On a table within the room is a hand carved chess board This room also contains a checkerboard deep stone tub, which hold heats well. Includes a complimentary service of having a bath drawn, with bubbles and rose petals. On the bed the top sheet is white, the fitted sheet black, with alternating colour pillows for the right and the left side, and an intricate checkerboard quilt. The checkerboard quilt has mottled white and black fabrics for the central board portion, and then has exquisite piecing and quilting which looks a beautiful stand for the chessboard to sit upon. The room is upstairs and has a patio, which has a view of the castle. Country Cottage Room The country cottage room is a cosy, but mysterious room with a tree motif built of cob with low ceilings, with a lower ceiling and separate curving walls and curtains around the bed. It lacks hard angles, and one of the defining features of this room is its supreme curviness. It is lit by modern lights which simulate candlelight. Also in this room is a hand-carved tub, which has been curved into the human form, so it takes very little water to fill the tub. Above the tub is a fog-free window where you can see the stars, and a great place for viewing the Tingledom constellation. There are hand-sculpted sinks as well. The main colour of the room is a light brown, and the sculpted trees and painted with a white so they really stand out. The mystery of this room comes towards the entrance, where there are small entrances to secrets, which can be seen if the occupant ducks down as they enter the room. (It has been suggested that some of the secrets involve food.) The quilt in the room has a tan background with a beautiful white tree. Log Cabin Room Located in the main structure of the building just off the reception, this room has been built with modern construction methods, but has a half-log wall on the interior to simulate a real log cabin with honey-coloured stain. The room is square, and has a pitched log roof typical of log cabins, and small square windows. There is a view of the mountains from in this room (though they are quite far away, and weather needs to be quite good for this view to materialise. The room has 3 different paintings, and a painting in the bathroom, all of different mountainscapes from throughout the world (Antartica which was painted on site, the Rocky Mountains, Himalayas, and the New Zealand mountains which is in the bathroom). The quilt in this room is a mountain scene which sits atop the bed. On the drop around the sides of the bed are windows which different mountain scenes behind each window (includes desert mountains, snowy mountains, red mountains from Australia). This room offers its own private fireplace, along with all the necessary items needed to start a fire. It includes an instruction book for those who need assistance in starting a fire, otherwise the staff can start a fire for the guests of this room. The floor is wood and also adorned with an enchanting rug which is pine green and maroon with dark blue accents. Queen's Suite The Queen's Suite a suite made for the Queen of England when she first came to visit Tingledom for some rest and rejuvenation. It is the largest room in the Inn, and boasts a separate bedroom, dressing room, sitting room, eating room, and bathroom. It has a very opulent and sophisticated styling, with ultimate refinement, styled in a royal red and gold colour palette. The linens are 1200 thread count Egyptian cotton. The quilt is simple, but of the finest, softest fabric. The queen left behind two gowns, which are housed in the dome-shaped dressing room. One silver gown glitters in the light, the other is a bright blue satin with gold detailing and ruffles on the sleeves, in an off the shoulder style. There are also matching suit sets suitable for male guests. It also houses the largest mirror in Tingledom. Guests who book this room are also appointed a butler to help navigate the room, who has her own quarters at the back. The eating area is located above the sitting area, so guests can look down on the sitting area from where they eat. It is styled with cherry wood panelling.